


Do You Even Bitmoji?

by involuntaryorange



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bitmoji Abuse, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntaryorange/pseuds/involuntaryorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Bitmoji?

**From: Eames** (8:28pm)

 

 **From: Arthur**  (8:29pm)

WTF?

**From: Eames** (8:30pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:30pm)

I repeat, WTF

 

 **From: Eames** (8:31pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:33pm)

What is "bitmoji"?

 

 **From: Eames** (8:34pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:36pm)

Oh yes, I am so jealous. That you have a cartoon lookalike.

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:37pm)

Those clothes aren’t nearly tacky enough, though.

 

 **From: Eames** (8:38pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:39pm)

What the actual fuck, Eames.

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:39pm)

You made one of me too?

 

 **From: Eames** (8:40pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:42pm)

Just. Why are you doing this.

 

 **From: Eames** (8:43pm)

**From: Eames** (8:43pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:45pm)

Yeah, right.

 

 **From: Eames** (8:46pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:47pm)

Are you capable of actually speaking?

 

 **From: Eames** (8:49pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:51pm)

I feel like I’m in an Abbott and Costello skit.

 

 **From: Eames** (8:53pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:54pm)

There is literally nothing less sexy than that.

 

 **From: Eames** (8:56pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:56pm)

…I take it back.

 

 **From: Eames** (8:58pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (8:59pm)

WTF, why does that even exist???

 

 **From: Eames** (9:01pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:02pm)

Okay, that is just creepy.

 

 **From: Eames** (9:04pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:05pm)

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS

 

 **From: Eames** (9:07pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:10pm)

Are you being serious right now?

 

 **From: Eames** (9:12pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:15pm)

Why are you telling me this via cartoons?

 

 **From: Eames** (9:16pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:18pm)

…You’re shy?

 

 **From: Eames** (9:20pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:23pm)

This is the weirdest interaction I have ever had with anyone.

 

 **From: Eames** (9:26pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:28pm)

USE. YOUR. WORDS.

 

 **From: Eames** (9:35pm)

meet me in mallorca?

 

 **From: Eames** (9:41pm)

darling?

 

 **From: Eames** (9:45pm)

??

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:48pm)

 

 **From: Eames** (9:49pm)

 

 **From: Arthur** (9:50pm)


End file.
